The Adventure of a human in a school for monsters
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Tsukune and Moka were best friends since they were four. Tsukune was taken away due to a sickness when they were ten. Seven years later, Tsukune resurfaced. What happens when they find each other once again? Rated M for: Language, Limes, Lemons, Violence, and pure awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a short prologue of this new story that has been brewing. I had an inspiration so I decided I wanna write this. :P**

**This story shall be lighthearted a think. A lot about friendship and romance. But I will also include major fight scenes of course, but I think in this story i shall make Tsukune very very powerful. I love Tsukune being overpowered :D lol**

**Please enjoy.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

July 25th 2001.

It was a hot summer day at the Akashiya-Shuzen manor. There was a yellow bus parked outside of the manor and this was not the vehicle used by the residents of this manor. At the door was three figures. Two of them were clearly adults and the other was about four years old. They were all three males. The one on the left was tall and wearing a bus drivers uniform. Hat included. He was also smoking a small cigar. The one on the far right was a tall man wearing a priests uniform and he had an eerie look to him. The one in the middle was the young boy who just looked at the ground. The door to the mansion opened and there were several people there now.

There was a a woman, a man and several other children. The woman was shorter then the men around and she had long pink hair. She was very pretty and always smiled. The man beside her however was rugged and handsome, and he seemed to never smile. He seemed always serious and scowling.

"Mikogami! It's great to see you again!" The female exclaimed.

"Yes, its been a long time Akasha. How is the family treating you?"

"Oh it is going very well. We have our full family now."

"Oh thats wonderful. So how many children have you gotten since we last met?"

"Three and all of them are girls."

"That is great."

"Yes yes, come on in and who is this little guy?" Akasha said, kneeling down. She then looked up at Mikogami with a very serious questioning face.

"This here is Tsukune Aono. He is human as you suspect." The man next to the girl glared down at the boy, as if trying to determine whether or not he was food. "His name is Tsukune Aono." Mikogami said, stepping in with the other two. Tsukune rushed behind the priest, hiding away from the scary tall man.

"You seem to be pretty ballsy bringing a human into a vampires home Tenmei." The man said.

"I don't think you are guys are any threat to him, Issa."

Issa just huffed and walked away, heading into his throne room and to his study.

"Tsukune, go play with the others." Mikogami said, smiling.

Tenmei, the bus driver and Akasha all left for the den to talk, leaving Tsukune alone with three other girls.

The first girl who stepped up to Tsukune was the second eldest one and she had long blonde hair. She sniffed Tsukune and ran off, not evening saying anything to him. This made Tsukune depressed. The next one had short black hair and she sniffed Tsukune. She made a disgusted face and walked away, not even bothering with him.

The final girl was about his age and she had long silver hair and red eyes. She looked at Tsukune, piercing him with her own gaze wanting to see what he was made of.

"I'm Moka Akashiya. Come with me." Moka demanded. She was obviously one who likes to take charge. Tsukune just followed quietly, climbing up the stairs to Mokas room. Tenmei, The Bus Driver and Akasha were both watching from afar, watching them climb the stairs.

"Think they will get along?" Tenmei asked.

"I think so. Moka is my only true daughter. As you know, Issa has a new wife..." Akasha said with some depression. "But, Moka here may look quite intimidating but she is kind. She doesn't really have any... discriminatory tendencies... though she definitely does not have her vampiric pride yet."

"Well, I am glad that they will get along."

"So you wanna tell me why you came?" Akasha asked. She led the two others to the chairs and she took a seat on a chair herself.

"Ah yes. Tsukune here lost his parents due to a monster attack. The monsters were dealt with and there was no publicity about it, but he still lost his parents due to a monster murdering them. Tsukune barely survived. I was there in time to save him. So, I decided that I will raise him myself. There is something... different about him compared to other humans and it makes me curious. I don't know what but I will find out eventually. Anyways, I brought him here because I want him to get along with some monsters."

"You and I both know you are hiding the truth from me Tenmei. So this Tsukune is another one of your experiments?"

"I will not deny it nor will I accept that accusation."

"Hmm. As much as I hate the experiments you do... I know they are for a good cause. Do you think this one will work out?"

"I hope so. Tsukune is different from the others. He seems... stronger."

"Alright. I will watch over him. He can live here in this household if you are ok with that."

Tenmei smiled. "I did plan on raising him but you are a better parent than I. Can I really leave him in your care?"

Akasha smiled. "Yes. I have always wanted a son."

"Alright. I will leave Tsukune in your care. I will check in on him from time to time though."

"I would expect nothing less."

"Farewell Akasha."

"Good bye Mikogami."

The Bus Driver and the Priest left, leaving Akasha to think about things on her own.

* * *

Upstairs in Mokas room, Tsukune was playing dolls with her. He was technically using an action figure of a Spartan, but he was playing house with the young girl.

Unknown to either one of them, this was a bond that would strengthen over time and they would become the bestest of friends.

* * *

**Meh. Dont read. Dont review. just go away. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter. Please enjoy. **

* * *

June 3rd, 2007.

It was another hot summer day within the Akashiya-Shuzen mansion. It has been seven years since Tsukune Aono, a human, lived within the mansion of vampires. Tsukune was treated with care by Issa, Moka and Akasha, while the other three daughters did not care much for the human. Moka and Tsukune were best friends and they did everything together. They even bathed together. It was innocent and harmless.

However, today was the day that everything changed between Moka and Tsukune.

"Tsukune?! Mom!" Moka yelled. Akasha rushed in and went to Tsukunes side. She knelt down and began to check his temperature. She noticed that Tsukune was really sick and was losing consciousness fast. She quickly called Mikogami who transported in almost instantly after the call.

"Move!" Tenmei ordered, wanting to get to Tsukune. "Tsukune. Can you hear me?" Mikogami asked.

Tsukune weakly nodded but then he lost consciousness.

"I have to take him to my home." Tenmei said. "I can try and treat him there."

"Of course. Please hurry." Akasha said.

"I will do my best." Mikogami said, taking Tsukune into his arms and disappearing in a flash of white fire.

"Mom? Will Tsukune be ok?" Moka asked.

"I don't know. He looked really sick. Did he eat anything?"

"No, he just woke up and when he got out of the bath, he fell to the ground!"

"Well, let us hope for the best Moka."

It has been several months since Tsukune was taken away by Tenmei, so when Akasha picked up her phone, she was relieved to hear Tenmei's voice.

"Is Tsukune alright?" Akasha asked. Akasha was alone away from her daughter.

"He is alive yes... but I am afraid there has been extensive damage to his brain. Tsukune Aono does not remember much. He does not remember anything for up to 6 years and he barely remembers even me... I am afraid that the sickness that took a hold of his body has messed with his memories. They arent destroyed, but they are locked away. This doesn't mean he won't remember again, but it will be difficult."

"What caused this sickness?" Akasha said, a tone of sadness. She did not like that her daughter would not be remembered by her best friend.

"It was a birth defect. I do not know the cause, but this defect is the first of its kind. This defect basically won't allow him to breathe air. It is too polluted. He has to take pure air that is untainted. If he does not, he will die within one hour. The polluted air is a toxin. It is painless though so if he dies, it will be painless. He will just sleep. However, I found something rather odd."

"What is it?"

"This defect also has a plus side. It seems that this defect has messed with the structure of his body. His bones, muscles and even skin are stronger. Like no joke. It was hard to get a needle into his skin. I actually broke the thin needle several times. I eventually got through but I used the giant needle meant for the butt. I did some testing on his muscles and bones and they actually are able to have super strength!"

"Really?"

"Yes. They are able to do things much better than any human. This is... something unheard of. I do not know how strong he will be able to become, but it was just interesting!"

"So, will be live?"

"Oh yes. I have designed a special mask just for him. He will be able to live, though he wont enjoy his middle school life."

"This mask is big huh?"

"Very big. Its also quite... scary looking, but its effective."

"Well, I am glad that everything is Ok. Let me know if something changes."

"Of course." Tenmei said, hanging up. Akasha sighed and rubbed her temple. She was not going to tell Moka about Tsukune, not wanting her to be sad about him losing his memories.

October 25th 2014.

It was another day of High school for Moka Akashiya. Moka was sitting in her homeroom class, reading a magazine. She was very smart and was beyond the other students in their work. She actually went ahead and got the work done for the first semester done already. She wanted the rest of her school year to be smooth and well carefree. She had to attend though and she still had to take tests of course but that was simple. It was homeroom and the teacher was Ms. Nekonome, a very hyper-active teacher who seemed to be very bouncy.

"Students! We have a new student joining us!" She said with a bright smile. She grabbed a sheet of paper on her desk and began reading it.

"So please welcome our new student..." She then trailed off. She looked at the door and saw the Priest who nodded. "Well... This is quite a new development. Our lovely headmaster has decided to let in a human into our school. How exciting!" The teacher said, back to her bouncy self. Moka quickly looked up from this announcement, shocked to hear this. "So please welcome our new student, Tsukune Aono!"

Moka's eyed went wide after hearing this name. The door opened and in walked a boy about six foot five. He was very tall and his body was changed since Moka last saw him. He was muscular and his body was thick instead of the skinny boy she once knew. He looked like the villain from one of those Batman movies she saw a few years ago. However, she looked upon his face and saw the mask that he wore. It was exactly like the mask the villain wore!

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered to herself. She was shocked for many reasons. The first one was because Tsukune was back! Second was because Tsukune was in a school for monsters! Thirdly, Tsukune wore a mask!

Tsukune was a tall man. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore just a T-shirt and cargo pants. His t-shirt was loose so no one could really tell about his muscles on his chest or abs. His eyes looked gentle, but his body and the mask he wore told a different story. He looked like a big tough guy.

"A human is in our school?!" A student yelled out.

"Get him out of here!"

"He isn't welcome!"

"KILL THE HUMAN!"

"DOWN WITH THE HUMAN!"

"He looks scary." A girl said with fright.

"Students, please calm down." The teacher said, making the students calm down. "Tsukune. Please take a seat over there by the window."

Tsukune nodded and walked over towards Moka, though he never even looked at her. He was just looking at the desk. He quickly sat down, not even paying any attention to Moka. This angered her greatly, not enjoying her best friend ignoring her! But Moka was very happy, though she did not show this happiness. She was so happy that her best friend returned to her...

* * *

**Read. Review. Meh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I am just writing a bunch today cause today is just soooo boring :/ So there is nothing else to do really but write. I am watching the Rosario anime... AGAIN but still.**

**So please enjoy this chapter like I did. Moka is OC from the anime and stuff, but I think this is how she would act if Tsukune was a childhood friend. :P **

* * *

The bell rung shortly after Tsukune arrived which meant the end of the period. It was technically lunch time now, so Tsukune quickly got up from his chair. He grabbed his bag and began to walk out, the females nearby giving him space. He was really frightening looking, though Moka knew better. Tsukune was a gentle giant for the most part, though he did have a part in him that just enjoyed to fight. He was a gentle guy but he did like fighting with Moka, though Moka would always whoop his ass. Moka smiled as she got up slowly to follow Tsukune. She began remembering her childhood with him. It was a great childhood and she missed him.

Moka followed Tsukune through the halls. Tsukune was just walking forward and a lot of the students were giving him space yet gave him the evil eye. They all protruded hatred and they even voiced it at times. They would say, stinking human, or get out you worthless human or something like that. It made Moka a bit upset that they would say it to him, but she does understand about hating humans. She did suffer quite a bit through her middle school years when she was forcefully sealed by her mother. She was unsealed for High school by her father, but she knows how cruel humans can be. Though she knew Tsukune was not cruel. He was the gentlest man she has ever known.

Three boys got in front of Tsukune who stopped. Tsukune looked down at these three, staring at them.

"We don't like your kind here human. You mess up once and you will feel our wrath." The leader said.

"Yea, stinking human."

"Your presence here gives me such a headache." The third one said.

Tsukune looked over them and continued walking. Squeezing between two of them. He didn't even say anything which angered these three.

"Hey, we were talking to you!" The leader said, placing his hand on Tsukunes shoulder. Tsukune gripped his hand and began to squeeze, forcing the leader to go into a fit of pain.

"OW OW OW OW OW! What the fuck is this?! You have a grip of steel! Let go let go!" The leader said. Tsukune complied and continued walking, not saying a word. "OH! That human is going to pay. Mark my words." The leader hissed out.

Moka raised a brow after watching this, curious how Tsukune was able to summon that much strength to harm the guy. He was a lizardman and they did hold some strength to them. More powerful than an average human, thats for sure. Moka continued to follow Tsukune, feeling a lot of the men around her gaze at her. Moka was used to the males gazing at her with lust in their eyes. She knew she was good looking but it was still disgusting to have these people stare at her. She was one to put people in their place, her pride not allowing such lower forms to touch her. Granted, Tsukune was a human and she would never let a human touch her, but to her, Tsukune was the exception. It was probably because they were childhood friends and not just meeting but Tsukune could touch her and she wouldn't get upset.

Moka had a crush on Tsukune when they were younger. Sure it was a childhood crush, but it was still a crush. Moka still felt some heat for Tsukune, loving how gentle he was. He at first, was annoying. He was really shy and afraid of her, which he still maintained the fear of Moka for the six years they have known each other, but he was just way too shy. He was not a man. He had no guts but when he got older his balls dropped. Moka liked how gentle Tsukune was. She liked how he would stick up for her to her parents, which actually worked. He would lie for her and do many things for her like any friend. He would treat her greatly and this flattered her. Of course, she could not admit it back then because when she began to feel things for the boy, she got her pride. Her pride would not allow her to voice her feelings before her crush would... well happy romantic feelings. Lustful feelings and Anger was something she was easily able to express, but she was a vampire. Anger/hatred/disgust was easy to express for them and so was their hormonal feelings. They were a very lustful species, second to the Succubi, but Moka has never once showed any lustful feelings for anyone.

Moka followed Tsukune to the cafeteria and got in line behind him.

"Hey Tsukune." Moka said in her cold voice. Tsukune turned to her and looked at her with his gentle eyes. Yet, he showed no recognition. He was awaiting for her to say something.

"Don't you remember me?"

"I have never seen you before in my life." Tsukune said, though his voice was more robotic than before, but that is thanks to his mask.

Moka raised a brow, curious now. Tsukune was not one to lie to her but she knows this is Tsukune! Yet when she looked into his eyes, he actually did not recognize her. This made Moka wonder about what is going on. She would have to question her mother about this when she could. She also would like to talk to the headmaster, considering the headmaster was the one who took him away.

Moka was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she saw Tsukune walk away with his food, leaving the cafeteria and head up towards the administration level. She followed him quickly like a school girl would her crush, wanting to find out what was going on. She watched him enter the headmasters office who opened the door for him. They exchanged a few words and the door shut behind him. She growled, knowing she would never be able to get in, plus she did not want to talk to the Headmaster with Tsukune there, so she went towards an empty table, wanting to eat.

* * *

In the Headmasters office, Tsukune sighed and took off his mask, placing it on the table.

"I am safe to breathe in here right?" Tsukune questioned.

"Yes of course. I made sure the room had an air filter."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I have also prepped your room with an air filter."

"Thank you for the help. This school is kind of scary haha. I am not very well liked."

"I knew you wouldn't be and I did warn you about the dangers."

"Yes, but I accepted the danger. Danger makes things more fun."

"So, how was your first day?"

"Hmm. It was interesting I suppose. I sit in front of a very pretty girl in my first period class who also got behind me in the lunch line. Though it was strange, she asked me if I remembered her. I never seen the girl before in my life, but she was really really beautiful."

"What was her name?"

"I never asked or heard of her name. She had long silver hair and red eyes. She had on a very grouchy expression though, but I thought it looked good on her."

"Oh, you must be talking about the Vampire, Moka Akashiya." The headmaster said, eating his own lunch with Tsukune now. He smirked under his hood. _'So you have met again, and now Tsukune can begin his healing.'_

"I don't know her name and I don't know too much about monsters. Just the fact they exist. I couldn't tell them apart unless they made it completely obvious about what they were."

"In time you will learn. So, how is the mask treating you? It is a new design."

"Oh, it works wonderful. Its smaller then the other one and it fits better. Plus I like the voice I get when I talk. It's pretty cool. I sound like the guy from that one Batman movie."

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself."

"So, any warnings for me?"

"Not that I can think of... and not that I wanna give you. I think you should find things out on your own."

"Hmm. Alright. Well, thanks for the place to eat. I am going to go now."

"Alright Tsukune. Take care."

"You got it." Tsukune said, placing his mask back on. Tsukune left the headmasters office and only about ten seconds later, there was a knock.

The headmaster quietly walked over and opened it, seeing Moka looking at him.

"Ah, Moka. What a pleasant surprise. So what do you need?"

"You know exactly what I want."

The headmaster just smiled. "Oh, I am quite old. How about you just tell me?"

Moka just scowled, hating the games that the headmaster loves to play. "Why is Tsukune wearing his mask and why does he not remember me?"

"Oh that. Come in come in. I will tell you everything."

Moka walked in and sat down on a couch, ready to listen to the Headmaster. The headmaster took a seat at his desk and began to tell Moka about why Tsukune was the way he was. When the big information came around, Mokas eyes went slightly wider and she bit her lip.

"So you are telling me he has no recollection of our childhood?"

"Not a thing, but he can still gain his memories back."

"How?"

"Well simple. You need to jog his memory."

"I see. Any suggestions?"

"I don't know your childhood. Just try to make him relive some of the things you did."

Moka lightly blushed at the thought of some of the things they did as children, but she shook the thought.

"Thank you for your help. I will get Tsukune his memories back."

"That sounds great. Farewell Ms. Akashiya."

Moka left without another word, leaving the headmaster behind. The headmaster just chuckled behind his desk.

"Oh this is definitely the best idea I have had. Tsukune my boy, you are definitely going to be able to bridge the monster and human world. I just know it."

* * *

The school day went by without a hitch, no issues arising for Tsukune. He did his work and there was no trouble in school, however it was now after school and time for the students to head to their dorms or do whatever until they would sleep.

Tsukune arrived at his new dorm, grabbing his key. When he unlocked the door and opened it, he walked in to see Moka naked after a shower. She was just walking out of the shower room and going into her room for clothes, but she stopped and stared right at Tsukune. His eyes went wide so he quickly averted his eyes.

"I saw nothing!" Tsukune said.

"Mistakes happen." Moka said. She had no issues with Tsukune seeing her naked, though she would destroy anyone else who would dare. Moka liked Tsukune so there was no issue with her having him see her naked. He saw her naked many times when they were younger. The only thing that changed was their ages and... their bodies but still. Moka was actually kind of well endowed for her age when she was around 8. She was growing her chest so Tsukune has seen breasts, though he has never seen them as big as they were now. Double D's. They were very nice and Moka knew this. She hoped Tsukune enjoyed what he saw. "So, why are you here?" Moka asked as she was getting dressed in her room.

"I live here."

"Ah, so they have co-ed rooms here. Interesting. Well, I am Moka Akashiya. I know who you are."

"Yes... Why did you ask me if I would remember you?"

"Don't worry about it. So did you like what you saw?" Moka asked with a hint of teasing.

"What? No, I didn't see a titty – a thing!" Tsukune said, blushing a bit. He saw a very gorgeous woman naked! It was AWESOME.

Moka chuckled at his blunder. "Oh, I see. Would you like to see?"

"Yes! I mean no!" Tsukune said, falling into her teasing trap.

Moka laughed a bit, still loving the fact Tsukune still fell into her traps just as he did when they were younger. He was very blunt and always spoke what was on his mind. His mouth ran before his mind could. Moka stopped playing her games and came out wearing a simple t-shirt that was way too big for her. She also only wore panties, but the shirt covered her up... somewhat. She sat down on the couch and chilled.

"I... I am going to go unpack. Where is my room?"

"Oh, there is only one room. You can sleep in my room or on the couch."

"Oh. I will sleep on the couch then." Tsukune said, taking off his mask finally. He breathed in a deep breath of air, sighing happily. Tsukune placed his bag in the corner, using that area for his stuff. He took out a large T-shirt, underwear and a pair of shorts, heading into the bathroom himself. He was going to take his shower.

Tsukune climbed into the hot water and groaned. "Oh god, I have to deal with this gorgeous lady on top of this school. I would think the Headmaster is behind this, but I just know fate is cruel... though... her tits... are really nice." Tsukune said smiling to himself.

Moka heard all of this and smirked, her vampiric hearing was good enough to hear him whispering to himself. She blushed at the fact Tsukune liked the way she looked but she was still disappointed that he did not remember her but she was going to make him remember. That was a promise.

* * *

**Read. Review. Shoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

A week has passed since Tsukune arrived at Yokai Academy. Moka had no luck at getting him to remember and she has done quite a few things she did with him when they were younger. She sucked his blood, she woke him up in the morning, she made him breakfast, yet none of these would trigger his memories! She was really frustrated that she could not make him remember her, yet unknown to her they were already friends now.

Tsukune thought Moka was a really nice girl. She was kind to him, she made him meals, woke him up in the morning though he could do without the blood drinking yet he wasn't actually upset or angry about that. Sure it hurt a little, but it wasn't like he cried or yelped from it. He just took it. Tsukune liked Moka and thought she was a great friend.

So, a week passed and it was now a Friday. Today was the day known as Parents Day. This was a day that parents came and actually spent time with their children. It was meant so students could have some... confidence at school since they would be away from home for a long time. I mean they could hardly even talk to their parents due to the fact its tough at the moment to talk to anyone on the outside world. There was a single payphone in the school so it was quite backed up and there were a lot of fights over it. So for the first time, Parents day was finally happening.

Moka and Tsukune were both walking down the long dirt road, heading to the school. Tsukune watched as all the parents just walked with their kids or came on a bus or a limo. It was quite funny to see how students acted when their parents are around compared to when they aren't. Those three jackasses that tried to pick a fight with Tsukune were acting so nice and sweet... and kind with their parents. They acted like complete gentleman and it made Moka laugh inside.

When Moka arrived at the school, they noticed a black carriage pulled by two horses was arriving. Moka stopped and shook her head in disbelief. Tsukune was there and looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked, his voice robotic due to the mask on his head.

"Y-yea... I think my parents are here."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No... but they have never shown interest in these things. They were always far too busy."

"Huh. I would love to meet you parents. My only parent is the Headmaster and he isn't my biological parent either. He kind of adopted me... illegally. Hah."

The carriage door opened and down the steps was a woman with long pink hair. Lady Akasha. Right behind her was her rugged ex husband, Issa Shuzen.

Akasha ran over to her daughter who was still standing in shock and pulled her into a massive bear hug.

"Moka! It is so great to see you. I've missed you!" Akasha said with a nice bouncy attitude.

"Mom. Its only been three months." Moka said, returning the hug.

"Three months without my Moka!" Akasha said with a smile.

Moka sighed and gave in, smiling. She was quite happy. Akasha finally stopped hugging then looked up at Tsukune, her eyes going wide.

"How do you do Ma'am. I am Tsukune Aono." Tsukune said with a smile in his eyes.

"H-hello. I am Akasha Akashiya." Akasha said with a slight blush. Tsukune was very handsome, even with the mask. Akasha felt quite heated up from him.

Tsukune bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you and you must be her father." Tsukune said, putting out his hand for a handshake. The man glared at him and took his hand reluctantly and shook it.

"Yes, I am Issa Shuzen. Are you taking care of my daughter?"

"Well, she is more of taking care of me." Tsukune said. He was kind of intimidated by Issa.

"I see." Was all Issa said before turning to his daughter. "Moka dear." Issa said, hugging his daughter.

"Father." Moka said with a smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

Issa let go of her. "Oh, we wanted to see how you were doing. We heard of this parents day by the Headmaster so we had some time off, so we came. So, anyone giving you any trouble?"

"Besides the usual perverted stares, no one has made trouble for me."

"Ah yes. The normal. Hmm. So, what is on for today? I hear that during parents day, school is quite... lessened. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are. We are planning on just doing whatever we felt like honestly. I was going to join some club and Moka wanted to tag along. She is like my puppy." Tsukune said, teasing Moka. Issa glared at him, not liking the way Tsukune talked to his daughter. Issa did respect Tsukune for being able to survive in the vampire house, but he did not like him talking this way about his daughter. He did not want Tsukune to even think about naughty things with his daughter. It isn't that he hates Tsukune, but he doesn't like him either. He is a father and fathers do not like other men looking at his daughter.

Moka stomped on Tsukunes foot as payback for that comment. Moka then looked at Tsukune.

"If anything, you are MY dog. Now behave." Moka said sternly.

"Yes _Dear._" Tsukune said, rolling his eyes. Akasha just giggled from their banter and Issa just glared at Tsukune.

Tsukune and Moka began to walk to school with her parents, heading towards the football and soccer field. Parents day coincided with the day that students picked their clubs and the clubs would advertise their clubs. Normally Moka would be stared at by a multitude of guys but the combination of her parents and their own parents, nipped that problem in the bud. The first stand was the Mixed Martial Arts club, and there was an actual octagon that could be used to try it out. Tsukune smiled and walked over.

"I would like to test your club out." Issa and Moka just stared at him like he was asking for a death sentence, while Akasha was just smiling. She never told anyone about what Mikogami told her and Tenmei never told Moka about his strength. She only knows about the harmful defect.

"Of course. Step right in." The man said with a smile.

There was now a large crowd of people standing around the octagon, placing bets down. They were all booing the human and betting against him. Tsukune was standing in the octagon, looking down at the karate club owner, Haiji Miyamoto. Haiji looked at him. Tsukune was not wearing his shirt so everyone could see how muscular his chest and abs were.

"Do you wish for a handicap?" Haiji asked him.

Tsukune just laughed. "A real man fights without a handicap."

"Well said. So, lets begin."

Moka did not like the fact everyone was betting against Tsukune, so she laid money down on him even though she knew he was going to lose. A human could not defeat monsters with only their bare hands. It was just not possible! Akasha just watched happily, still curious about what he could do. Issa just watched.

Haiji charged in first, getting right up against Tsukune. He quickly sent a right jab into Tsukunes gut, the a brutal elbow uppercut with the same fist, then a quick back hand. His left hand was powering up and then he sent it directly into Tsukunes chest. Tsukune was sent staggering back into the mesh, which Haiji just kept on coming at him. He swung his fist out from his waist, attempting to pound right into Tsukunes face however Tsukune grabbed his hand with his right hand.

Tsukune grabbed the left hand from Haiji, keeping both hands still. He then headbutted Haiji in the face before sending a wild haymaker into Haiji who was dazed. Tsukunes fist sent Haiji flying back a few feet and forced Haiji onto his back. Haiji quickly got up but Tsukune was there first. He gripped Haiji by his karate outfit and swung him against the mesh. Haiji quickly ducked under a right hook which slammed into the mesh, penetrating the steel. Haiji quickly began to punch rapidly into Tsukunes face, attempting to bring Tsukune down quick. Tsukune was just staggering back after being hit and hit and hit. On the fifth punch by Haiji, Tsukune used his right arm to block the blow, then headbutted Haiji right in the face once again. Using the time that Haiji was dazed, Tsukune delivered a direct hit into his stomach sending him to the ground. Tsukune then followed up with a brutal hammer fist into the back of Haijis head, sending him to the floor.

"The human is winning against Haiji?! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! HAIJI MUST BE THROWING THE MATCH!" A boy called. "YOU LOSER. HOW ABOUT YOU HANDLE A REAL MAN!" This guy said, climbing into the octagon with his two buddies. It was the three jerk wads from the other day. They quickly turned into their lizardmen forms and charged at Tsukune.

"Ah, so it seems I will have to fight alone against three. I like these odds. Well then, lets fight!" Tsukune said, swinging out a massive fist, sending it straight into the chubby ones face. He went down in an instant with a few teeth knocked out. Tsukune then took a direct hit in the face by the leader then a hit in his gut by the other guy. Tsukune just staggered back a bit before sending a Spartan kick into the leaders chest. He then gripped the throat of the other one and lifted him into the air. Sending in two quick punches to the guys ribs, he tossed the guy onto the one he knocked out with the first punch.

Haiji was sitting up wiping the blood off of his mouth. He was very surprised at this human. He was able to go toe to toe with him and shrug off the blows like they were nothing. Haiji quickly stood up and waited.

Tsukune looked over and noticed the leader getting up. He then looked at Haiji.

"How about you both take me on. I feel penisy." Tsukune said with a joke. Haiji raised a brow.

"You sure?"

"This is all fun right?"

"Well between me and you. These guys just wanna kick your ass."

"They can try." Tsukune said before ducking under the right hook of the leader. Tsukune then sent a powerful fist into the leaders gut, sending him to his knees. He then hit him with a uppercut, getting him up onto his feet, then another gut punch, before hitting him in the chest with a Spartan kick. The leader was down right there and then. "Ah, never mind about that double team. So shall we resume?"

Moka was up against the mesh, looking at Tsukune. "Tsukune! How the hell are you like this?! I thought you were human."

"I am human. Just not a normal one." Tsukune said. "So, do you wanna join in Moka. If I am not mistaken, you vampires enjoy fights right?"

Haiji chuckled and walked out of the octagon. "I will fight ya another time Tsukune. I liked it but I am hungry. See you later eh?"

Tsukune waved good bye and looked at Moka. "So, how about it?"

Moka smirked, thinking that this might be a good way to get Tsukune to remember her. Moka and Tsukune did spar quite often, but just as Moka was going to get into the Octagon, the bell for lunch rang.

"Aww. Well, I suppose that is it Moka. Maybe some other time." Tsukune picked up his shirt and put it on before jumping down from the octagon right in front of Issa. Issa looked at him.

"What are you?" Issa asked.

"I am a human."

"Humans are not this strong. They do not simply just shrug off blows from monsters."

"I said I am not a normal human. I am human."

"Hmph. You are lying to me but whatever. I no longer care."

Akasha was just amazed at the battle that Tsukune had, amazed that Tsukune had such power in him. He was not only strong but his defense was strong. She was quite surprised that this is the power the defect gave Tsukune.

Tsukune, Moka and her parents both went to lunch together, wanting to spend the rest of the day together, hoping to make the time memorable.

* * *

**Meh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**So... I wanna apologize for the late chapter, but as it stands, I have not been working with Rosario for a while. I have taken quite a big break from Rosario. I am not back, but I wanted to give you guys a heads-up. I just have been busy working on some other writing projects for another anime/light novel/manga. Highschool DxD. So... yea. Here ya go. **

* * *

A month has passed since Tsukune arrived at Yokai Academy. He has not had any trouble in that week, as it seems the monsters have begun to realize Tsukune is not normal. He is also protection of the Akashiya family and the vampires, so they were scared of that as well. Moka tried and tried to repair his memory, but she has not found a way to do it yet. There was one thing she has yet to do, but, she hasn't gotten the chance to. Yet.

It was December now, which meant… WINTER BREAK! Two weeks of no school and Christmas stuff. One of the best times of the year. Tsukune was staying behind, due to the Headmaster staying at the school for winter, though Tsukune would have a ton of fun to do. The headmaster was not cruel.

"Tsukune. Would you wanna come up to my house for winter break?" Moka asked from her room.

"Would that be ok?"

"Of course. You wanna come?"

"Uh… Sure. Let me let the Headmaster know." Tsukune said.

* * *

Two hours later, Tsukune and Moka were standing at the side of the road, waiting to be picked up. Five minutes later, a black limo pulled up the side of the road and the driver got out of the limo. Tsukune walked up and opened the back door, climbing into the Limo, followed by Moka. The man closed the door.

"Tsukune, they are supposed to open the door for us you know."

"I have hands. I can do it myself." Tsukune said, looking out the window. The man got into the front seat and looked back.

"Do you guys need anything? I can stop for anything."

Tsukune looked at him. "I am good."

"We are fine driver. You can go home."

Tsukune sighed and leaned against the window, his eyes closed. He has not been getting really good sleep lately.

"Tsukune… are you alright?" Moka asked him.

"Just… tired. I have been getting some really weird dreams lately, and… its been waking me up every now and then. So I have not been getting sleep as much as I need."

"Ah… What are these dreams about?"

"I… don't know… Its strange… these dreams… involve you… and its like you were a child and so was I…"

Moka gasped and looked right at him. _'He is remembering!'_

"It's strange… I have been getting the same dream over and over, and its just images… It makes me feel like I have known you long ago as a child… but I is just a dream…" Tsukune says with a sigh. "I don't know what it means."

"I see…" Moka said. _'So I have been helping him… I just need the one final push… Perhaps this trip… I can do that… I will make sure I do that…?'_

* * *

The limo pulled into the drive way of a large mansion. It looked like a castle used by the Knights of the Round Table. Issei waited until the Limo driver opened the door for Moka, then he got out. He did not like being treated like royalty… it made him feel dirty. Issei began to walk with Moka with his suitcase behind him, though there was a butler trying to take it from him. Tsukune sent him away each time. The large double doors opened and out came Issa and Akasha, and three other girls. One of them had long blonde hair, the other had short black hair and the final one has medium sized orange hair. The blonde one looked the oldest, then the one with the black hair was in the middle, while the orange hair looked the youngest. Moka looked younger then the first two, but she looked older then the orange haired girl.

"Moka dear. Welcome… I see you brought a friend." Akasha said, coming out to hug her daughter. Moka went into her arms and hugged her back as Tsukune came up the stairs. "Tsukune, welcome to our home. I trust the ride was good?"

"It was fine. No complaints." Tsukune said. The three girls went over to Tsukune, looking at him.

"Weren't you here before?" The one with black hair asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't think so." Tsukune said, looking down at her. He then looked at the blonde.

"Are you Mokas toy? Will you play dollies with me?"

Tsukune just blinked quickly a couple times, then looked at Moka, unsure how to respond. Moka just gave him a sympathetic look.

"I… suppose ill play dollies with you… though I am no one's toy. I am Mokas friend, Tsukune Aono."

"She wants you as her toy! I can see it in her eyes! Lets go play Dollies!" Said the Blonde girl, grabbing Tsukunes hand and yanking him from his suitcase. He was drug along as he looked back at Moka. She just mouthed sorry to him. Tsukune sighed. Tsukune did not have a direct Issue playing dollies with the girl, but it just happened so fast, he had no idea what to do.

* * *

Moka was now within the large living room, sitting down in a chair while Issa and Akasha took their seats, then so did the other two girls. The one with the black hair and the one with the orange.

"So, does Tsukune remember?" Akasha asked.

"He… is getting close to remembering. He has been saying he has dreams of his childhood with me, but he just thinks they are dreams and nothing more. Something fake."

"Hmm. Do you think you can jog his memory while you are here?"

"Yes. I am positive I can. I already have my plan on what to do."

"Great! You guys were so cute together when you were young. You guys would take baths together, play with dolls… you even put make up on him. It was so adorable!" Akasha said, sounding like a mother who is just reminiscing about the past.

"MOM!" Moka said, blushing.

"What dear? You did do things like that together! You guys were inseparable!"

Issa just had his face in his hands.

"So he is the boy from long ago? He looks… better now." The girl said.

"Yes Akua. Tsukune was the little boy who came here long ago. He is just grown up now."

Akua smirked. "Well, I have to say he is quite good looking. I may have been wrong about him." Akua said with a evil smirk.

Moka did not respond to that. She had no claim in Tsukune…

"So that boy is a human? Are you sure?" The girl with orange hair asked.

"He smells like one, but he doesn't look like any human I have ever seen."

"He is a special kind of human Kokoa." Akasha said.

"Hmm. He is still human though." She said with a huff. "He is only good for feeding upon and releasing stress."

Issa raised a brow. "And how would you know about releasing stress?" Issa asked his daughter carefully.

Kokoa froze up. "Akua and Kahlua bring humans here all the time! It isn't hard to notice what they are doing."

Issa chuckled. "Very well. You are still too young to be releasing stress."

Kokoa rolled her eyes. "Yes father."

Moka sighed and sat back, her eyes closed as she thought.

* * *

Upstairs in a certain room, Tsukune was sitting on the floor, playing with the a Spartan action-figure, while Kahlua was playing with a vampire.

"So I will be the mommy, and you will be the daddy." Kahlua said.

"Ok…" Tsukune said slowly. Kahlua stood up and began to undress from her dress while Tsukune was busy focusing on his doll. He was playing with the shield and the spear, trying to make him look like one of the Spartans from the movie with the stance. When he looked up, he jumped a bit and fell back a bit. Kahlua was in her bra and panties. "U-uh… what are you doing?"

"I'm the mommy. Mommy wants daddy." Kahlua said with a smile. She was really cheery.

"Uuuh… what do you mean?" Tsukune asked. He looked away. He then felt a pair of breasts against his body, which then he quickly, but gently pushed off, then quickly opened the door and ran out.

"Daddy! Come back! Mommy needs you!" Kahlua said, putting on a large shirt and running after Tsukune. Tsukune ran down the stairs, his feet stomping down heavily. He was a big boy, all muscle.

"What is with all the commotion?" Issa asked, coming out from the living room. It was then Tsukune smashed right into him, sending him flying a couple yards into a wall.

"Sorry Mr. Shuzen!" Tsukune said, reaching out to help him up. Akasha, Moka, Kokoa and Akua were standing in the door way. Kahlua came down, nothing on but a shirt.

Moka's eyes went wide, seeing what was going to happen if Tsukun didn't run down. Kokoa began to laugh, Akua was just smirking, and Akasha was sighing while shaking her head.

"Its… ok boy." Issa said, standing up while pushing Tsukunes hand away. "Kahlua. What do you think you were doing?"

"I was doing what you said we can do with humans! Did you not tell me they were only here to be used for sex and to be fed upon?" Kahlua asked.

With this, Tsukune began to back away from Issa, backing up right into Moka who put Tsukune behind her. Tsukune did not like this… not… one… bit.

Issa was in a pickle, but Moka saved him.

"Tsukune… in this house… in most monster houses… humans are not treated like us vampires… They are treated like how humans treat cows…"

Tsukune began to back away, into the living room.

"Is that… how you view things?"

"Tsukune… do you not trust me?"

"I… don't know anymore… this… is something I do not hear every day."

"Tsukune… please… I have not done anything to you…"

"You feed on me every day."

"That… is true." Moka said, biting her lip. "But have we not done things like friends do? If I just wanted your blood, would I have been so nice to you? Wake you up every morning? Make you breakfast?"

Tsukune sighed. "Y-you're right… I should remember there are always exceptions…" Tsukune said, walking to Moka and giving her a big hug. "I'm sorry."

"So am I… Sorry for bringing you here."

"No. I wanted to come here… but don't blame me if your family might get… injured if they try to harm me." Tsukune said, with a clear warning to everyone.

Issa glared at him, not liking the fact Moka was hugging him. Tsukune looked back at him, while hugging his daughter, now clearly taunting him. Issa… did not like Tsukune now… not… one… bit.

* * *

**Read. Review... Rawr.**


End file.
